lowirofandomcom-20200213-history
Artists
This page lists all the artists that have composed for Arcaea, along with their nationalities, groups, and social media accounts. Akira Complex * USA * Belongs to S2TB Recording. * Twitter SoundCloud ak+q * USA * Sound designer for background music and sound effects in the Arcaea application. * Twitter YouTube SoundCloud アリスシャッハと魔法の楽団 (Alice Schach and the Magic Orchestra) * Japan. Belongs to Saihate Records. A four-person creator unit with illustrators, vocalists, and composers. Has also contributed music to Noxy Games's rhythm game Lanota. * Twitter / Facebook / YouTube / Website Aoi * Japan * Twitter / SoundCloud Arch * Japan * Belongs to Sy4In Records. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Website ARForest * South Korea * Twitter / SoundCloud A.SAKA * Japan * Twitter / SoundCloud A-zu-ra * USA * Twitter / SoundCloud / Bandcamp chitose * Japan. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Website しーけー (CK) * Japan. * Twitter / SoundCloud Combatplayer * Denmark * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Website cranky * Japan * Belongs to a self-published label called Feline Groove Label. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud (Feline Groove Label) cYsmix * Norway * A featured artist on osu! * Twitter / Facebook / YouTube / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Website EBIMAYO * Japan * Twitter / SoundCloud (DTM) / SoundCloud (DJ mix) / Website Farhan * USA x Indonesia * YouTube / SoundCloud Feryquitous * Japan * Belongs to Diverse System. Began creating music in 2014, making several songs in a genre called Artcore. Has also contributed tracks to SEGA's rhythm game maimai. * Twitter / SoundCloud Frums * Japan * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Website ginkiha * Japan * President of the doujin circle NIZI-RINGO. * Has contributed music to three rhythm games from Rayark Co. as well as SOUND VOLTEX and MÚSECA. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Website gmtn. * Japan * Read "gamutsun". * Other names include "witch's slave." * Twitter / niconico / SoundCloud / Website HATE * Japan * Other names include "IDEA+RHYTHM". * Twitter / YouTube / niconico / SoundCloud / Website HiTECH NINJA * Alias of lapix * Twitter HyuN * South Korea * Twitter / SoundCloud INNOCENT NOIZE (siromaru) *Japan * Member of HEKATONCHEIR BEATS. * First song under the name "INNOCENT NOIZE"'', ''he has produced lots of other song under the alias siromaru. * Twitter / SoundCloud / 音屋ぺーじ / Website Iris * China * A duo project with Chinese composer Lvndr. * Has also contributed music to Rayark Co.'s rhythm game VOEZ. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud 翡乃イスカ (Isuka Hino) * Japan * Created a sound unit called ああ…翡翠茶漬け… with ああああ (Aaaaa) and 梅干し茶漬け (Umeboshi Chazuke). * Twitter / SoundCloud / 音屋ページ Jioyi Junk Jun Kuroda * Japan * Twitter / SoundCloud(main) / SoundCloud(sub) 黒皇帝 (Kurokotei) * France * Twitter / SoundCloud / Bandcamp Laur * Japan * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud Lunatic Sounds * South Korea * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud / Website MIssionary * Hong Kong * Has also contributed music for C4Cat's rhythm game Dynamix. * SoundCloud mitomoro * USA * Twitter / SoundCloud モリモリあつし (Morimori Atsushi) * Japan. * Twitter / SoundCloud / 音屋ぺーじ / Website nitro * Singapore * Also does note charts for Arcaea * Twitter / SoundCloud / Bandcamp n3pu * Japan * Twitter / SoundCloud PSYQUI * Japan * Twitter / SoundCloud / Bandcamp Puru * Japan * Twitter / SoundCloud / 音屋ぺーじ Rabbit House * South Korea * Twitter / SoundCloud REDSHiFT * Indonesia * A member of the group crafTUNER, which creates Vocaloid and Touhou music. * Twitter / Facebook / YouTube / SoundCloud Ryazan * Taiwan * Has also contributed music to Rayark Co.'s rhythm game VOEZ. * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud Silentroom * Japan. * President of the music label Unisphere and sponsor of the Undertale arrange album Underveil. Previous names include polycube. * Twitter / SoundCloud / YouTube / Tumblr / niconico / Vimeo sky_delta * Japan * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud Sound Souler * South Korea * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud 旅人E (Tabibito E) * Taiwan * Other names include EBICO and ICBM. Has also contributed music for Rayark Co.'s rhythm game Cytus. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud Team Grimoire * Japan * Has also contributed music for Konami's rhythm game SOUND VOLTEX. Under the joint name Project Grimoire, with added members あま猫 (Amaneko), Verdammt, Ice, and 悠久屋こてつ, has also contributed music for Rayark Co.'s rhythm game Cytus and Sega's rhythm game maimai. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Website TQ☆ * Hong Kong * Member of Z2O Sound * Has also contributed music to Rayark Co.'s rhythm games Deemo and VOEZ. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud T2Kazuya * USA * Has also written their name as T2K△ZUY▲. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud / Instagram / Tumblr / Songkick / Mixcloud Tiny Minim U-ske * Japan * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud / Website void * Japan * Twitter / SoundCloud / niconico Yamajet * Japan * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Website 南ゆに (Yuni Minami) * Japan * Produces the music for Alice Schach and the Magic Orchestra. * Twitter / Website(tokyo babel) -